


Birds of Prey - Revenge of the Jade Canary

by Shivaree76



Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DC Comics
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Domination, F/F, Fighting Kink, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Martial Arts, S&M, Sharing Clothes, Strip Tease, Stripping, Submission, Trampling, Vaginal Fingering, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaree76/pseuds/Shivaree76
Summary: Dinah Lance, AKA the Black Canary, learns that her partner in crimefighting, Helena Bertinelli, is still shaken by her near-death experience fighting Lady Shiva a year ago. But when she sees that Huntress' thoughts are less traumatic flashbacks and more arousing fantasies of being beaten into submission, Dinah decides to help by revealing to her the untold story of her secret one-night stand with the Mistress of the Martial Arts...
Relationships: Lady Shiva/Black Canary
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Birds of Prey - Revenge of the Jade Canary

**Author's Note:**

> (Although not strictly necessary, I'd suggest reading/re-reading Birds of Prey issues 62-67, 92-95 and issue 6 of volume 2)

“Promise me, Dinah. I need you to promise me,” Helena said, with a dark intensity in her eyes, “that nobody is ever going to hear about this.”

Slightly taken aback by her friend’s sudden deadly seriousness, the Black Canary leaned back on her bed and made a zipping motion over her mouth. “Hey, you got it. My lips are sealed.”

“Good. Because--”

“As long as you tell me who’s the lucky guy.”

An exasperated Huntress wearing only a silky top and boy shorts turned to look at her similarly-undressed partner, who gave her a coy smile. With a long and angry sigh, Helena let herself fall into the hotel room’s second parallel bed. The moonless Parisian night offered little natural light, so the nightstand lamp was the only thing illuminating her grimace.

“Screw you.”

“Fine. That’s alright, I don’t have time for this. I need to write my report to Oracle,” Dinah said, then started typing on an invisible laptop. “Returned from recon at 2154 to find partner in bathroom with two fingers knuckle-deep inside her and squirting like a--“

“Screw you, Canary!”

A pillow flew across the room. Dinah plucked it out of the air instantly and put it between her legs. “Just looking out for you, girlfriend. Gonna need you clear-headed for tomorrow’s raid. So.”

“So?”

“So who is it? Some sophisticated French hunk you met during dinner? Or some poor broken heart you left behind on Gotham? Who’s the guy that’s got you all worked up like that?”

“It’s not a guy,” Helena hushed, and immediately regretted it. Dinah perked up. The night was full of surprises.

“Oh. I… but you’re not…”

“Forget about it, just… just forget about it,” Helena grumbled and turned aside to face away, only to realize she’d tossed Dinah her only pillow.

“OK, sorry. I’m sorry. I was just joking with the report thing. If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. But… if you’re going through anything right now, if you need to talk about something, you can talk to me. You know that, right? I won’t tell a soul until you’re ready.”

“It’s not that. It’s… more complicated than that.”

Sensing a lot more trouble in her voice that Helena was letting on, Dinah reached out between their beds and poked at the back of her head with the pillow. It took three pokes for Helena to suddenly turn around and snatch it off her hand. The birds found themselves staring at each other, with Dinah doing her best to look relaxed and welcoming; to let Helena know there was nothing she could say that she couldn’t handle. She opened her mouth to tell her when she saw Helena’s shoulders slump and knew she didn’t have to anymore.

“Fine. But now I’m serious. You take this to the grave, Dinah Lance.”

“To the grave, Helena Bertinelli.”

Helena fixed the pillow and laid herself back like she was on a therapist’s couch, took a deep breath, and stared at the ceiling for a moment. “Today’s been a year since Bangkok.”

“Bangkok?” Dinah asked, and realized exactly what Helena meant – _ who _ Helena meant before she’d even finished. “Oh.”

“It’s weird. I just keep coming back to it. In thoughts, in dreams… not every night, just some of them. At first I thought it was just the excitement of having survived her. Making her break a sweat. Throwing her ass to the ground. Not a lot of people alive who can say that, right?”

“Right.”

“But the more time passed, the more that part of it just… faded away. And all I could think of were the other parts. The bad parts. Her elbow against my jaw. Her boot on my throat. The feeling of… being toyed with like that. And the sheer, awful hopelessness of it all.”

“Hel…”

“And then one day I started thinking,” Helena continued, unable to hold it in anymore, “what if you’d taken too long? What if you hadn’t rescued Sin and come back in time? What if the fight had… kept going? I knew the answer, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And then I started _ dreaming _ about it. And it… it just…”

“Hey, hey, Helena,” Dinah whispered, trying to calm her down before realizing her friend’s hands were slowly but firmly rubbing her bare thighs.

“It’s just so _ hot _, Dinah. So fucking hot.”

Dinah said nothing. She just looked at Helena with lips half-open, trying to find the right thing to say and wondering if she should even say it at all. Helena kept silent too until she noticed what her hands were doing.

“And I’m terrified that she may have broken me somehow.”

“Helena, stop. I can tell you for a fact that you’re far from the only person who gets turned on thinking about getting their ass kicked by Lady Shiva.”

“Uh-huh?” Helena said, through a weak smile. “Speaking from experience?”

“Sure, I… fine.”

An abrupt change of tone in Dinah’s voice made Helena turn her head to look at her. She found her on all fours on the bed, looking right into her eyes with her own burning intensity.

“Now it’s _ your _ turn,” Dinah said, “to promise me that not a single word of what I’m about to tell you is going to leave this room. Vow of silence, Bertinelli. I mean it.”

Helena nodded. It was the only answer she could muster. She wanted to hear what Dinah had to say as much as Dinah seemed to need to say it.

“Remember when I came back from the village with Sin? How I asked Babs for a couple of weeks off to get her settled in? That was half the reason why I took that vacation. The other reason is something that only two people in this world, myself included, know. And you’re about to become the third. There’s not going to be a fourth.”

Leaning back and relaxing a little, Dinah sank into the bed and stared at the roof, just how Helena had done before.

“It all started when I came home after we all took Sin to lunch, and saw someone had left a message on the answering machine...”

* * *

The air inside the boxing gym was cold and musty. The faint, familiar smell of dried-out sweat filled Dinah’s nose as she stepped inside. There was nobody inside, at least as far as she could tell. But she could feel the eyes on her before she saw them.

“You came,” Lady Shiva said somewhere behind her. “Good.”

Dinah turned to a darkened corner and suddenly there she was, standing like she’d been there all along. Waiting for her. She was wearing a heavy purple coat and her eyes flickered with amusement.

“Hello, Paper Monkey.”

“Good evening, Siu Jerk Sai. Did your training go well?”

Dinah found herself tensing up against her will, muscles tightening up under her new costume. Despite all that time training, fighting, living like Shiva, she still found the woman dangerously inscrutable. Trying to read her was like trying to read a book written in an ancient language while hanging upside down and getting battered with sticks. Dinah had taken on an entire army with just her two fists and prevailed, but she’d done so without taking a single life. Would Shiva find that impressive? Disgusting? And Dinah found herself wondering why she even cared in the first place.

“Yeah. It did,” she finally answered. “How about you? I heard you had some fun with Zinda and Helena.”

“Yes. I did.”

The tension choked Dinah like a noose until she realized she was the only one getting nervous. Shiva looked as unpleasantly relaxed as always, like she was above everyone and everything else. Like she didn’t belong in this world. But Dinah knew what’d happened. She knew someone had brought Lady Shiva down to reality.

“I also heard you ran into Prometheus,” Dinah said, trying her best not to sound smug.

“I did,” Shiva answered. A smile crossed her face. “Twice, actually.”

“... Twice?”

Without even a glance down, Lady Shiva kicked something lying on the ground. It made a loud metallic sound as it rolled towards Dinah, stopping just a few feet away from her. Without moving her head, Dinah let her eyes drop towards the broken purple helmet that was now lying at her feet.

“If you must know, he is still alive. Barely. I am curious what will happen the next time we meet. But he is not my concern right now.”

Dinah caught almost nothing of that. Her eyes were too focused on the helmet; on the brutal cracks and crusty patches of dark red that covered it surface. She could almost see the blows in the damage. And they were not kind.

“You are,” Shiva said, and Dinah heard that loud and clear.

“I already told you,” Dinah answered defiantly, “I’m not going to be your apprentice. Not in this life.”

“If that is your choice, then I respect it. But that is not the reason I invited you here tonight.”

The message on the answering machine rang inside Dinah’s head again as Shiva walked towards her. She heard her voice again without her lips moving. Before she knew it, they were standing face to face, just a few feet from the side of one of the gym’s twin boxing rings.

“I know. You said you had something of mine. What is it?”

“What else?” Lady Shiva asked, and her hands undid the belt of her coat. Dinah’s fists clenched and her eyes focused entirely on Shiva, looking for even the slightest hint of an attack. This time, she was ready for her. But she was not ready for what she was hiding under her coat.

She’d heard Zinda and Helena awkwardly try to describe it, straining not to go into too much detail, and now she knew why. With her raven hair matching the black of the leather leotard, her bared arms showing off every ridge and rip of her wiry muscles, and her taut, powerful legs practically bulging out of those fishnet tights, Dinah had no choice but to admit that Lady Shiva did look pretty damn hot in her old costume. The very temperature of the gym seemed to rise by several degrees as she stepped out of the discarded coat and fixed her -- Dinah’s thick padded gloves.

“It is my understanding that your kind place great importance on your clothes.”

“A little,” Dinah answered, incapable of taking her eyes off of her. She stood there, frozen on the spot, as Shiva turned around to climb into the ring. And as disarmingly gorgeous as she looked from the front, it was even worse from behind, with her wide hips and firm butt in full display. Dinah took a quick glance to make sure Shiva wasn’t looking and bit her lower lip just a little. Just enough to snap her out of it. Although that didn’t do much for her climbing heart rate.

With both feet on the ring apron, Shiva grabbed the top rope and leaped effortlessly over it, turning as she jumped in order to land facing the outside, looking down on Dinah. “Therefore, before I leave Gotham, I wanted to offer you an opportunity to reclaim your costume and perhaps also demonstrate what you have learned during your time in the village.”

“So it’s a fight you want, then?” Dinah said, clearing her throat.

“Always. And in this case, I believe you do as well.”

She wasn’t wrong. And Dinah didn’t like that. But the truth was that as cathartic as beating Mother and her cronies in the village had been, she hadn’t really gotten a chance to try out all the new moves she’d learned there yet. The only problem was the price. A price she was not willing to pay for a costume, and especially not now that Sin was in her life.

“Sorry to disappoint, Paper Monkey, but as much as I liked that old thing, it’s not worth dying for. You can keep it,” Dinah said and turned to leave before she changed her mind.

“I never said anything about fighting to the death, Siu Jerk Sai.”

Dinah didn’t even get to take a step. Instead, she just stood there, awkwardly trapped between the burning desire for a good fight and the utmost certainty that even if she somehow won, she’d hate herself in the morning.

“My promise to Master Otomo still stands. And besides, it would be pointless to return a costume to a dead body.”

Against her will, or perhaps answering to a different one, Dinah turned around and walked to the edge of the ring. “What’s the rules, Shiva?”

“None. Knock me down once and I will return your costume, then we will part ways.”

“And what if you win?”

“I will return your costume too. I have no interest in it.”

“Then what do you get out of this?” Dinah shrugged.

“I already told you. A fight. Although for the sake of making it a long and entertaining one, I will only return to you one piece of your costume for every time you fall.”

The whole thing felt bizarre, even by Shiva standards. It sounded like some kind of reverse strip-boxing, if such a thing even existed, and Dinah felt beyond apprehensive to even consider taking her on. But then again… she’d never actually taken Shiva on for real before. They’d come terrifyingly close before, and there was that one time they sparred together for half an hour, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Taking one last look at Prometheus’ broken helmet, Dinah removed her coat and leaped into the ring, figuring the most wasteful thing she could ever do with her life was refusing another opportunity to fight Lady Shiva with her survival guaranteed.

“Fine,” she growled, stretching her arms. “Let’s do this.”

“By all means, yes,” Shiva replied. She cracked her neck without breaking eye contact and waited patiently for Dinah to finish preparing.

“Yoo wuh-nah ring duh bell?” she asked when she was done. Shiva just cocked an eyebrow.

“Not particularly. Why?”

“It’s… You know what, forget it. Let’s go.”

Dressed in practically the same clothes, Black Canary and Lady Shiva met in the center of the ring. Dinah put her hands up first, balled into fists that seemed a lot more excited about the coming fight than she was. And Shiva could tell. With open palms and a pleased smile she allowed Dinah to throw the opening jabs. They were all dodged or parried easily and predictably enough, but never countered. For once, Shiva seemed a bit punch-shy. Like she was waiting for Dinah to do something. So she decided to oblige.

The moment she saw Shiva lined up with one of the corners, Dinah stepped forward with a grunt and two snapping jabs to bully her into backing off. And for a moment it actually seemed to work. Shiva did, in fact, take a step back. But then she disappeared. In the split second between the twin blows, she snaked her way to Dinah’s right and grabbed her wrist with an almost gentle grip. Dinah felt like she was caught in a sudden gust of wind that spun her around and threw her against the corner. She did her best to keep her footing but still crashed against the post on her side, gritting her teeth and tightening her core. 

She knew what came next. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. After the wind came a rain of blows that fell on her without haste but without a pause. Turtling up, Dinah couldn’t even tell what they were, punches and palms and elbows all blending together and zeroing on her. But the knee to the chest, that one she recognized.

“Ghhn!” she groaned at the impact. Powering through it, Dinah tried to reach down and grab Shiva’s leg in a hurried attempt at wrestling her to the ground, but it was too slow. Or Shiva was too fast. The damage was done either way. Dinah had just put her hands down for one second.

She saw the cross punch coming and knew she’d never be fast enough to catch it. It crashed against her jaw like a block of granite. Dinah’s brain was screaming for her to roll with it when a second blow, a point-blank uppercut, blasted into her chin. It whipped her into the corner, sending a shock up her back that finally got her to put her guard up. Too up. Too open.

A front kick from out of nowhere slammed into Dinah’s abs, folding her over. Fighting against the pain, she tucked her chin and moved her hands down and actually managed to grab Shiva’s calf. But her grip felt weak and Shiva was too fast. The leg slipped between her fingers in the blink of an eye. Without letting it touch the ground, Shiva pivoted that leg into a roundhouse that crushed Dinah’s cheek. She felt her knees give out and her legs turn to jelly, and then the world went black for Canary.

She came to just a moment later with stars twinkling around her vision and a thumping head. Her knees were on the mat but she’d managed to hold onto the second rope and keep the rest of her from falling. As she shook the cobwebs off, Dinah idly wondered if Shiva was going to count that as a fall. Then, through the ringing in her ears, she heard the sound of a zipper coming down. Dinah followed the sound and turned her groggy head around just in time to see it glide past Shiva’s navel.

In hindsight, Dinah should’ve guessed she’d be wearing nothing underneath. “You… don’t waste any time, do you?” she asked as she pulled herself back up.

“No. But you do,” Shiva answered, slipping her legs out of the leotard and throwing it nonchalantly over the ropes. And if her limbs were cannons, her core was a bunker. Or maybe the deck of a battleship. Over the years, Dinah had fought metahumans, chemically-enhanced slabs of meat and actual immortal amazon warriors with less impressive muscles than the steely, shredded landscape of Shiva’s body. It was a body that seemed built from the ground up for swift, ruthless annihilation, even when relaxed. And its owner looked way too relaxed for someone so naked.

“Lady, I’m just getting started,” Dinah said. She tried her best to hide how impressed she was, and secretly hoped she was only impressed. Somewhere below the sore spots left on her body by the opening exchange, there was something growing inside Dinah. Growing and getting hotter.

In an effort to push that awkward sensation out of her mind, Dinah began mentally racing through everything she’d learned in the village; everything Mother had taught her. And once she’d taken stock of it all, she unleashed it on Shiva. Centuries-old techniques, strange styles too esoteric to have a name, a secret arsenal kept away from the eyes of the world for who knows how long, all of it brought to bear with laser-focused rage… and zero success.

After nearly three minutes of intense air-punching action, Dinah felt as spent as she felt frustrated. She’d thrown everything she’d learned at Shiva and she’d just weaved around it like a phantom. The only effect her barrage had had was making her modest but perky tits bounce around a little. But other than that, there were no marks on Shiva’s flawless body; not even a drop of sweat. Dinah, meanwhile, had to take a moment to wipe her forehead. And Shiva granted it to her.

“How disappointing.”

“Well excuse me, your majesty.”

“Not you. You have clearly learned your lessons well. But it is disappointing to see that they are the exact same lessons they taught me decades ago. Their techniques have stagnated. And you have not had enough time to build new ones upon their ancient foundations.”

“Uh… thanks? I guess?” Canary asked while Shiva slowly, almost seductively, moved into a fighting stance similar to hers.

“You have shown me what you have learned. Now I will show you what you can do with it.”

Dinah was about to answer when Shiva took two steps forward and lunged at her with a high roundhouse. She was ducking under it when she realized what it was. She’d learned this attack in the village. She’d even tried it against Shiva just a minute ago. Instinctively, Dinah covered her head to protect against the follow-up she’d been taught. But it never came. At least, not to her head.

“Ough!” she coughed as she felt the boot flatten her right breast. Dinah had kicked her fair share of bad guys with those boots, so she thought she knew how much they could hurt. But now her chest felt like it’d been caved in and her lungs were full of fire that burned away any oxygen inside and waves of sharp pain were flying all over her body. Even her heart felt like it’d been stopped. She simply had no idea her boots could do that kind of damage. But they weren’t her boots anymore.

Bent over and desperately struggling just to stay on her feet, the weakened Canary clutched her chest and sucked wind like a fish for a moment. She tried to take a step back but it nearly sent her tumbling down to the mat. With clenched teeth she tried to pull herself up, and Shiva decided to help with a knee to the face that snapped her back to full height. A thin river of blood began to pour from Dinah’s nose as she stumbled groggily around.

“Ahhh… hahh…” she sputtered, forcing air into her lungs while her fingers covered her busted nose. A foggy shadow moved in front of her and Dinah threw a clumsy, bloodstained fist at it. But the shadow had already moved. “GUUH!”

Shiva’s kick rammed into Dinah like buckshot. It plowed right past her abs into her organs and was felt all the way to the back of her spine. It made her eyes bulge and then water while her body folded like paper around that steely trunk of a leg. Gobs of bloody spit flew into the fishnets while Dinah’s arms and legs went limp. She felt everything going black again and her brain screamed not to let it happen again. But as soon as Shiva removed her leg, like one would pull a sword from a rival after running them through, Dinah collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball of agony.

She kept her eyes shut for longer than she wanted to. The pain was just too immense -- too overwhelming to do anything but lay there choking back tears. Then the mat trembled slightly right in front of her and Dinah opened her tired eyes to see a black and yellow boot inches from her face. A pair of gloved hands appeared from above and undid the clasps on it one by one.

“Do you understand now?” Shiva’s voice fell on her. “It is not what you learn that makes you stronger. It is what you do with it.”

While the words bounced around her rattled head, Dinah saw Shiva’s feet slip out of her boots. Wrapped in fishnets and stretching their toes on the mat, they didn’t look quite so deadly now. Her dazed eyes followed the curves of Shiva’s powerful calf muscles all the way up, past the knee, towards the thighs and a little patch of black right between her legs. She stopped there for a moment until something pressed her chin up and a moment later she was staring right into two cold, gray eyes.

With a satisfied sneer in her face, Shiva slid her thumbs into the waistband of her tights. “If I recall, you named one chapter of your book after these. And they do seem to be somewhat of a signature for you. Would you like them back?”

If she hadn’t spent the last few minutes systematically demolishing her, Dinah would’ve thought Shiva was flirting with her. And as she began the slow, painful climb back up, she began to wonder if maybe she was. The woman _ was _ wearing her clothes and stripping them off one by one in front of her. Although she was doing it all in the most brutally dominant way. Dinah suspected she knew no other way.

The tingling sensation coming from her nethers returned with a vengeance as Dinah finished getting up for another go. She pushed it away again and concentrated instead on the frustration of having spent so long getting the life beaten out of her, obeying a tyrannical monster and taking on a tank with her bare hands only to find that it didn’t bring her even close to the woman who’d sent her there. Anger bubbled inside of her, numbing her bruised body and clenching her fists.

With as much bravado as she could muster, Dinah wiped the blood from her nose and beckoned Shiva forward. “Oh, I’m gonna take more than that.”

She was wondering why she’d even said that when Shiva went on the offensive. Dinah tried to turtle up again, but her drained defense was full of holes that Shiva had little trouble putting her fists through. The blows were all very familiar. They were the same techniques Dinah had used, only they weren’t. Each one had something new, some minor refinement or major addition, that caught her by surprise every single time. And each surprise hurt like Hell.

A fist became a palm. A combination that ended with a hook now added an elbow. A kick to the ribs switched targets mid-flight and bruised her thigh. The fight devolved into a one-sided beatdown as Shiva unleashed her own modified version of the styles Canary had been taught on her, pummeling her across the entire ring with impunity. Dinah just couldn’t keep up. The frustration she’d felt before faded and was replaced with a vague sense of inevitability. Like the pounding she was getting was destined to happen. In a moment of pure defiance, Dinah gave a shout that made the whole ring tremble and shot forward with a desperate haymaker.

Shiva saw it coming a mile away. And while Dinah’s fist was still in the air, she ducked under it and countered with a lightning-fast straight that felt like a steel girder had been driven into Canary’s chest. The cry choked inside her throat and was reduced to a tiny whimper. Tears formed around her eyes as they nearly bulged out of their sockets. Her body felt like it had gained five hundred pounds of pure lead. Something warm began to leak out of her wide open mouth. Thoughtlessly, she covered it with her hands and tried to take a step forward. Towards Shiva.

She received the punch-drunk Canary like a dance partner, holding her softly by one wrist and reaching under her flabby arm with her other hand, supporting her dead weight. For a moment they just stood there, close enough that Dinah could smell a faint scent of Jasmine coming from her tormentor. Shiva’s naked chest pressed against hers, her perfect breathing and steady heartbeat making Dinah’s limp body tremble. It was like Shiva didn’t even need to make an effort to dominate her anymore. And whether she was making any effort at all before was debatable.

“Ughh… mmgghh…” Dinah moaned pitifully. Her body was hurt, but her spirit felt crushed. She knew it would be hard. She knew the odds were against her. But she didn’t expect the gulf between them to be so vast. So insurmountable. The last of her strength was fading, but at least they were close now. Chest to chest, cheek to cheek, without even a molecule of air between them. A last-ditch idea crossed her despairing mind. She didn’t need strength for this.

Shuffling around, Dinah willed her feet back to life and leaned further into Shiva. She took a stumbling step forward that was only half feigned, then closed her eyes and grabbed the bits of flesh closest to her hands and twisted her waist around. One fall. She only had to make her fall once. Just one time and it’d be over. But when she opened her eyes, she was the one in the air.

Shiva counter-threw her on her back hard enough to bounce against the mat. The impact made her whole body snap and shake with agony. She opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a loud, pained gasp as the last bits of air in her escaped her body. Everything went dark again. Dinah didn’t fight it this time. She welcomed it. But it didn’t last long. Her tired eyelids opened on their own and she found herself between two huge pillars of what looked like carved stone wrapped in a tiny black net.

“A Judo throw. How nostalgic of you,” Shiva smiled over her shoulder. She was standing right on top of Dinah’s head, facing her feet and giving her a full look of her butt as she stretched the tights’ waistband and began peeling them off her legs. With no strength left to resist it, Dinah surrendered to the feeling she’d tried so hard to bury since she’d seen Shiva in her clothes; maybe since she’d met her for the first time. She didn’t want to fight her anymore. She just wanted her.

A soothing wave of acceptance washed over Dinah as she relaxed and enjoyed the show of the fishnets clearing Shiva’s incredibly firm, toned ass. She really wanted to reach up and grab it, but every part of her body from the neck down had stopped answering her brain’s calls. Every part, except right between her legs. The fog in her eyes started to clear as Shiva lifted one foot and shifted her weight to get one leg out. A glimpse of pink appeared right above Dinah’s head, making her heart pound hard and fast enough to hurt. She didn’t even notice Shiva taking the other half of the stocking off until she saw her arm lob something out of the ring.

Stark naked save for the gloves, Lady Shiva turned around and towered over the beaten Canary with hands on her hips and a blank expression on her face. “Well? Anything else you would like to take?”

Dinah didn’t listen to the question. Her eyes had been drawn down from Shiva’s face to her proud breasts, past her ironclad abs, through a small patch of raven-black hair and finally to the small slit between her legs. There was not a single bead of sweat in her unmarred skin, or sign of any other fluids, and that made Dinah’s shattered pride break just a little more. Like beating her hadn’t proven neither difficult nor exciting for Shiva.

It was a stupid thing to think, really. To feel like a failure because she didn’t get beat up well enough to turn Shiva on. But lying there a broken, spent, soggy mess of a woman, it was all Dinah could think of. And if she’d had any shred of strength left, that realization would’ve destroyed it along with the rest.

A pleased grin crossed Shiva’s face when she saw Dinah close her eyes and let out a whiny little moan. “I see,” she said, and fixed her gloves. “Then I shall be keeping these.”

“Take ‘em. J-just… take them,” Dinah mewled out in a broken voice. She tried in vain to cover her wet face with her arms, and for a moment she felt one of them move. But she wasn’t the one moving it. Shiva had grabbed her by the wrist and was pulling her back up like she weighed nothing.

“Look at me, Siu Jerk Sai,” she ordered once Dinah was back on her feet. Following her command, she opened her teary eyes and gazed into Shiva’s cold stare. Somewhere in that endless darkness there was a spark. A tiny little ember of a fire. But the more she looked into it, the more Dinah felt like it was setting her entire soul aflame. “I have one more thing to tell you.”

“Whuh... what?”

“You may challenge me. You may fight me. And if your skills ever evolve enough while mine deteriorate, you may even defeat me. But you can never humiliate me. Merely trying to was an insult. Especially with a silly costume instead of your own two fists.”

With her heart sinking under the weight of Shiva’s words, Dinah let her head fall. She’d rejected her before, but it still felt like being scolded by a teacher. At least the sight of her breasts just inches from her face made her feel oddly better. And a little thirsty.

“I know you are a woman of action, Siu Jerk Sai, and I respect that. So I will not offend you by demanding you to apologize with words.”

In the blink of an eye, Shiva let go of Dinah and grabbed the back of her head, then pulled her into her chest. Her face smacked right between her breasts with a wet noise and a small cry of “Mmph!”

“But I still expect you to use your lips,” Shiva added in a husky, dominant tone. “And your tongue.”

She didn’t even need to ask. Dinah was already planting sloppy kisses all over her chest before she was even done. Dropping gently down, her lips landed on Shiva’s abs, which were as exquisitely hard as she imagined them, and left tiny red marks of something that she thought was lipstick at first but turned out to be blood. Neither woman seemed to care as Dinah continued her fall. Her knees reached the mat around the same time her nose brushed past Shiva’s pubic hair. And as soon as she’d cleared her mons, Dinah opened her mouth and rolled her tongue out and all but rammed it onto her conqueror’s inviting pussy.

At first she thought it was pride. Like she was trying to regain some semblance of self respect by giving it to Shiva as hard as she could. But no matter how she tried to spin it in her head, she was still the one on her knees eating the stronger woman -- the better woman out. And she tasted so very, very good. Her juices, once they got flowing, were bittersweet and weirdly invigorating. As she plunged her tongue deeper inside, Dinah felt the warmth from her own wet pussy begin to course through her body, waking up her legs and arms.

Her hands twitched back to life and immediately reached behind Shiva to grab at her butt. At first she thought she was clenching or something, but the slight hint of give told Dinah it was just that firm. Just that strong. She caressed that perfectly-sculpted ass with both hands while her lips suckled greedily on Shiva’s clit, making lewd smacking noises punctuated with soft moans. The apology was turning into worship. But the lack of almost any response made Dinah feel like she was licking a statue rather than a human being.

After a few long, delicious minutes of licking her up and down, however, Dinah finally felt Shiva tense up. Her strong hand shoved Dinah’s face deep inside her crotch and all she could do was give a surprised whine before a hot stream of cum squirted inside her mouth. Dinah drank up as much as she could, then put her tongue forward to lick inside, but Shiva tugged on her stained blonde hair and began forcibly brushing her entire face against her pussy, smearing juices all over her. When she was done, she pulled Dinah’s head back and took a moment to inspect her handiwork.

And somewhere behind that silvery sheen, between those scarlet bruises and underneath a pair of hazy eyes surrounded by running mascara, she saw Dinah’s swollen lips tremble. And smile.

“That is what humiliation tastes like, Siu Jerk Sai. Savor it.”

Putting her palm on Dinah’s forehead, Shiva gave her the gentlest of pushes and watched her flop weakly onto her back again. She turned on her heels to leave her there but only got as far as one step when something wrapped around her leg.

“Don’t,” Dinah pleaded as she turned herself on her belly and held onto Shiva like a lost animal. “Don’t go. Yet.”

“I have accepted your apology and returned most of your costume to you. There is nothing left to say until our paths cross again.”

“Please,” she begged with one hand on Shiva’s foot and the other between her own legs, desperately rubbing her own pussy through her suit. “You can… you can be my…”

Suddenly interested, Shiva turned around and kicked Dinah’s hand away. “Your?” she asked.

Dinah swallowed a gob of saliva still mingled with the taste of Shiva’s sex and looked her dead in the eye, not in defiance but in absolute submission. “You can be my master tonight.”

For the first time in the night, Lady Shiva looked genuinely surprised. She stood there, unmoving and inscrutable, making Dinah bite her lip and beg with her eyes. She opened her mouth to repeat her request when Shiva gave her response in the form of a foot stepping on Dinah’s bruised right breast.

“Gyyahh! Aarghhhh!”

“‘Can be’?”

“Please! Please!” she screamed through the searing pain. “Please be my master tonight, Lady Shiva!”

“Better.”

Before Dinah was done screaming, Shiva reached down and grabbed her by the back of her neck. Pulling her up and dragging her around like a stray kitten, she threw her face first into the ropes. The sudden motion made Dinah sick for a moment and the ropes digging into her stomach didn’t help either. Shiva was right on top of her, though, and draped Dinah’s arms over the top rope while pressing her body against her back.

“You made me waste a lot of my time,” she whispered into her ear as she reached around and unzipped her suit all the way down. “All those letters, all those lessons. And the village. I wonder, how long will its location remain secret now that you have been there? Not that it concerns me, of course, but the point remains that after giving you so much, you turned my gracious offer all too easily.”

“Aaaoww… Nnghhm,” Dinah whined as Shiva rudely snuck one hand inside her cleavage and groped her tit. Between the kick, the trampling and now this, it was as if Shiva had some kind of grudge against that particular boob.

“Ingratitude and disrespect such as that should be punished. Should it not?”

“Y-yes, master,” Dinah answered, and was surprised at how easy it was. How good it felt. After all that time hiding her fear of Shiva, wrestling with every word she said in her presence, dreading the inevitable moment when they’d have to fight, to have all this happen felt liberating. Intoxicating. “I deserve to be punished for wasting your tim-aaahhh!”

While one of Shiva’s hands continued toying with her breasts, the other had moved back and tugged the bottom of her suit up, wedging it as far as it’d go inside her crack and making her cheeks spill out. Dinah moaned excitedly as Shiva ran her fingers over her ass, sliding her fingers between the warm flesh and the fishnets. It made sense. Shiva had already metaphorically spanked her in combat. Why not go all the way and literally spank her?

“Oh God, please. Please, punish me, master. Please. I deserve it. I need it. I need a lesson, please.”

“Very well,” Shiva flatly said, then suddenly removed both hands from Dinah’s body and took a step back. “Here is your lesson.”

The kick smashed right across Dinah’s entire ass, making her cry out and jump from the painful surprise. Four more followed, all of them right roundhouses, all of them sharp, all of them feeling like someone was taking a heated steel bat to her butt. Her whole body shook with every impact, flesh bouncing inside tight fishnets and breasts popping out of her open suit. Her limbs stiffened and relaxed while tears began to flow from her eyes again. A loud smacking sound pounded an obscene rhythm into her ears.

“Ahh! Ahhhnn! Aaaoww!” she cried out into the empty gym. Five more blistering kicks later, Shiva relented a little, and Dinah felt herself sinking down again, sliding over the ropes and heading down.

“Now, with the left.”

A sharp left kick lifted Dinah right off her feet and back over the top rope. With her butt already sore from the previous kicking, the new ones felt like they were almost tearing chunks of flesh off of her. And although she couldn’t see it, she could feel a bright strip of red being burned across her cheeks. Once she had completed her set, Shiva took another pause and gave her one last shot for good measure: a rising kick that flew between Dinah’s legs and smashed like a rocket into the most padded area of her suit.

The extra armor did nothing to stop the agonizing bolt of pain that exploded from her pussy. Her anguished scream sent lead weights flying and nearly tore a nearby sandbag from its chain. The kick was so hard that it nearly sent her over the top rope, but Shiva was quick to grab the back of her leotard’s neck and pull her back inside. A second tug pulled the suit down to Canary’s elbows, exposing her breasts and trapping her arms. She was trying to wriggle out of it when a palm to the chin sent her back first into the nearest corner.

“Ugh!” she groaned, propped up into the turnbuckle. Her chest from the waist up was bare and her arms were caught behind her back, with no strength left in her to free them. And in front of her was Shiva, cracking her knuckles and flashing a killer smile. “Hahh… ahhh… Master…”

“Hush, now. It will all be over soon,” Shiva replied, and practically threw her body into Dinah’s, crushing her against the corner. Dinah felt her fingers brushing her busted belly and shut her eyes, preparing herself for another onslaught. But instead, they just slid further down and inside the bottom of her zipper. And then they slid inside her.

The feeling was familiar: thick, rugged leather sneaking in and out of her wet pussy. She’d touched herself with those gloves before, once or twice. But they weren’t hers anymore. They belonged to Lady Shiva now. And whatever she was doing with them down there felt a thousand times better than anything Dinah could do. Swaying and trembling at the rigorous fingering, she threw her head back and moaned into the ceiling. “Ahhnn! Ahh… Ohhh…”

Just like Shiva had promised, it didn’t take long for Dinah to start tensing up. Her hands held onto the middle ropes for dear life while one of her legs rose and every muscle in her body tightened like a bowstring. The climax hit her like a punch to the gut. Her eyes rolled back into her skull while Shiva used her free hand to push her head further backwards, just in case she started screaming. And she did. But there was so little breath left in her lungs that all she managed was rattling the lamps on the roof.

Riding her all the way, Shiva slowed down but hit her harder, ramming two fingers inside her bruised cunt with such strength that every thrust was followed by a final pang of pain. It only made the orgasm hotter. Longer even. Dinah felt like she was just coming over and over again with each new push. A torrent of juices gushed all over Shiva’s hand, then quickly spilled out of her leotard and into her tights. It flowed down her twitching legs the same way she melted into the corner.

“Mahh--Master…” she called out from the edge of unconsciousness. She didn’t even realize Shiva had pulled her hand out of her until she felt her thumb brush her lips, painting them with her juices.

“Can you savor it now?”

“Yes. Oh God, yes. It’s so.. so--”

“Good.”

A final hook to the jaw turned Dinah’s lights off. Her body jerked free from the corner and slumped lifelessly to its knees before faceplanting into a broken heap.

* * *

“And the last thing I thought before everything went black was, well… did that bitch really just knock me out with a fist covered in my own cum?”

Helena blinked for the first time in what felt like a century. At some point in Dinah’s story she’d sat up in her bed and her jaw had dropped and stubbornly refused to come back up. Dinah noticed her shock and took a moment before coughing loudly.

“Aaanyway, I came to some time later. She was long gone, but she’d left my old leotard, tights and boots in a neat pile right in front of me, along with a letter. It said she’d done something to my body while I was out that would make it heal faster, but I should still take some time off to let it happen. And that’s why I asked Babs to take that week off and--”

“Dinah, what. The. Fuck?” Helena finally asked.

“I know.”

“What the actual fuck?”

“I know.”

“That’s gotta be the most messed-up one-night stand I’ve ever heard of.”

“Well, that’s kinda the point I’m trying to make here,” Dinah said, raising her voice just enough for Helena to pay attention. “Fighting Lady Shiva is… weird. It’s like she drags you into this alternate world she’s created, this parallel reality that’s completely empty except for her and you. And once she gets you in there, she tears you apart in more ways than you can even imagine. But that’s her world. You don’t need to stay there.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And she dragged me in there too. She even tried to make me stay. But it didn’t break me. It didn’t screw me up. I’m still here, fighting bad guys and helping friends and being a hero and all that. As strong as she is, Lady Shiva can’t break you unless you let her.”

“Like you did?”

Looking offended and only half faking it, Dinah scowled at her friend for a moment. “It was one time.”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say…” Helena muttered. Her eyes rolled around and her bottom lip crawled between her teeth. “Whatever…”

“Do you need to lock yourself in the bathroom again?”

“_ God _, yes.”

Dinah waved her hand up in the air. “Just remember to actually lock the door this time.”

Practically leaping out of bed and over her partner, Huntress cleared the room in a second and slammed the bathroom door shut. A clicking sound followed by a rustle of clothes reached Dinah. Sighing, she turned out the lights and wrapped herself in the soft hotel sheets and tried her best not to think about how hot she felt as well.

But five seconds later, her hand found its way into her shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello again! So, this might be one of the most self-indulgent things I've written yet. Not just for the usual stuff but also because it's my way of addressing some of the issues I had with the otherwise pretty cool appearances of Lady Shiva in Gail Simone's Birds of Prey run. It's also an idea I've been mulling around in my head for a while now so it felt good to put it into words at last. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a comment below if you did!)


End file.
